Diana (New Earth-One)
History Daughter of a Queen and a God Princess Diana was born, due to the one time union of the Queen of the Amazons, Hippolyta and the High-father of the Greek pantheon Zeus. The short union between the two sired a daughter that would be raised on the home of the Amazons, Paradise Island. Diana would be born with superhuman strength that put a normal Amazons to shame and other powers. Diana would be trained by the Amazons to use these abilities and would also learn the in art of combat and philosophy. After years of training the young Diana would eventually participate in the rite to become the Amazons' champion, Wonder Woman. Diana would have to complete certain quest in order to do this, which included holding a bolder over her head for three days to prove her endurance, finding her way out of the minotaur's maze, slaying a gorgon, out drinking Dionysus and finally defeating the previous Wonder Woman, which was her own mother Hippolyta. After defeating her mother, Diana received the Bracelets of Submission, the Lasso of Truth and the Tiara of Wonder Woman, which signified her new position as champion of the Amazons. Year One The Man A few weeks after becoming Wonder Woman, and strange craft was found on the outskirts of the island. Wonder Woman was sent by her mother to investigate the craft and find out who brought it there. Alone Wonder Woman found the craft and began searching around it for signs of a pilot. Wonder Woman would eventually find a set of tracks in some of the mud that did not look like typical Amazon shoes and decides that it must belong to the pilot of the craft and proceeds to follow them. The tracks eventually lead Wonder Woman to a small isolated cave in the deeper part of the forest of Island and drew her sword in preparation for a fight as she enter the cave. When she entered the dark cave she called out for whoever was in there to come out. Shockingly someone responds and steps out of the shadows, revealing that the person was a male. The man then proceeds to introduce himself as Captain Steven Trevor and asked her what her name was. After Trevor introduces himself, Wonder Woman proceeds to knock him out and carry him back to Amazons' city to decide what to do with him. Upon arriving, Wonder Woman brings the man before her mother and multiple other Amazons and asked what they should do with him. Most of the Amazons wish to kill him for trespassing on the island and possible for planning something, but Wonder Woman is unsure about this as the man appeared injured when she found him and unsure where he was. As they argue the Trevor wakes up and asks whats going on and why did she knock him out. Wonder Woman's mothers asks the Trevor why he came to the island and Trevor responds by saying that he actually crashed on the island after his planes system went haywire during a flight for the U.S. Government. Steve goes on to say that he was unaware there was an island here at all and he got lucky that he didn't crash in the ocean. He then goes on to say that he took shelter in the cave, because he wanted to set up a camp for him to rest and collect his thoughts about getting rescued. He ends his story by telling them about Wonder Woman's arrival and her knocking him out. When he finishes most of the Amazons, don't believe him and want the Queen to kill Trevor, but when Trevor hears this he begs the Queen that if she returns him to his government he will never return and if she sends and envoy to meet with his government this thing will never happen again. Hippolyta decides that she will send an escort to bring Steve back to his government, but the escort will be Wonder Woman who will set up the envoy between the U.S. Government and the Amazons to avoid another incident like this. Most of the Amazons disagree with this, but Wonder Woman agrees to it, believing its a chance to see what life outside the island is like. Man's World Wonder Woman and Steve would leave the island shortly after getting Steve's radio out his crashed plane and would use one of the Amazons boats to sail to where Steve was suppose to meet at a rendezvous point that he set up with his government. The two sailed for a few hours in till Steve made contact with a nearby US Carrier that was searching for him. Upon bordering the ship the crew attempted to subdue Wonder Woman believing her to be holding Steve hostage, but they are quickly defeated by her. After the confrontation Steve explains the situation to the commanding officer on the carrier and tells him to make contact with the Secretary of State and set up the envoy between the U.S. The Carrier would dock at a naval base in Virginia, where Wonder Woman would be greeted by her escort detail sent by the Secretary of State to escort her to Washington. Before they could leave however she had them agree to bring Steve along, because she need someone she could trust come with them. After a hour of driving they arrived at D.C., where the detail took her to the Harry S. Truman building where they escorted her ant Steve to meet the the Secretary of State, Jonathan Horne who greeted the pair. Steve explained the situation about Paradise Island and the Amazons and how they want to set up a relationship between their two respective countries, but Horne remains skeptical believing it to be some elaborate joke, but as soon as he says this a large explosion is heard from near the Capital Building. As Wonder Woman, Steve and Horne look out the window to see smoke coming from the Capital Building, Horne's secretary comes into the room and tells Horne that a terrorist group known as Kobra has launched a terrorist assault on Congress. Wonder Woman tells Steve they should do something, which he agrees and the two make their way to the Capital Building. Wonder Woman and Steve manages to sneak into the building after killing the guards. Steve tells Wonder Woman that they need a plan and Wonder Woman tells him that she will distract the Kobra members and draw their fire, while Steve frees the hostages. Steve reluctantly agrees and allows Wonder Woman to charge the Kobra members. Wonder Woman manages to dispatch most of the terrorists, who realizes that she is both stronger then them but also invulnerable. She manages to have the upper hand during most of the fight, but stops fighting when one of the remaining terrorists uses one of the hostages as a bargaining chip, but he is shot by Steve and orders all the remaining terrorists to surrender, which they do. After the incident, Wonder Woman becomes nation wide news as a new superhero and manages to set up a diplomatic relationship with the U.S. and the Amazons. A few days before she was suppose to depart, Wonder Woman was asked by Steve to join an U.S. superhuman organization known as A.R.G.U.S. as a way to strength political ties between the U.S. government as Wonder Woman acts as both a superhero and a ambassador. Circe Category:FemalesCategory:HeroesCategory:FlightCategory:Super StrengthCategory:Super DurabilityCategory:Super StaminaCategory:Magic UsersCategory:Magic ResistanceCategory:Magic Allows PowersCategory:New Earth-OneCategory:Weapons ExpertsCategory:Sword WieldersCategory:Expert CombatantCategory:Created by Shiplord13Category:DemigodsCategory:Super SensesCategory:Bow WieldersCategory:Tactical Analysis